discords amusment
by A LOST SOUL OF BURDENS
Summary: in another a dimension, where evil succeeded, Discord is on his throne. Slowly getting bored. So what will he do? Find out in this story. (intro inside story) BTW storyline doesn't start until chapter 10 so read intro and skip to chapter 10
1. Chapter 1

INTRO

* * *

*laughs evilly* my plan has worked!  
Those who stood against me fell.  
Ponies, unicorns, pegasy, they all are forced to live in this world, *smirks* my world  
With Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and the main six locked in Tartarus nothing stands in my way.

Flash back

* * *

CELESTIA: Discord. what are you doing here?  
DISCORD: *evil smile* I give you two choices.  
1\. you give us the crown and I'll let you be my servants.  
2\. you don't and fight in which case you'll lose  
the two princess's chuckled.  
LUNA: what?  
Suddenly two figures appeared from the doorway.  
It was King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis.  
Their expressions changed dramatically.  
However before they could even react they were teleported to Tartarus.  
When they awoke they were shocked they tried everything and nothing worked, it was hopeless.  
back at the castle the trio were enjoying their victory.  
Queen Chrysalis: I can't believe it, your plan worked!  
DISCORD: its not over yet,, there's still those pony pals  
SOMBRA: you're right, and I have a feeling it won't be so easy to defeat them.  
DISCORD: that's why I have a plan. All I have to do is get something that's important to them. Then I'll make a blank clone, put on the special item and the blank clone will instantly become whoever the item belongs to, and the clones *laughs chaotically* will belong to me and be my servants.  
CHYSALIS: couldn't you just make the clones without the items?  
DISCORD: yes, but that would take an awful amount of time and magic.  
SOMBRA: *smirks* I see, and how exactly can ensure that your plan won't fail.  
DISCORD: because they now trust me , which was an utter mistake.

ONE EVIL PLAN LATER

DISCORD: my friends, I bring good news. The mane six are trapped in Tartarus with no hope of escape.  
Behind discord were the clones, well three of them at least three of them at least.  
SOMBRA: where are the rest of them.  
DISCORD: they were of no use to me  
CHRYSALIS: so what now?  
DISCORD: we'll split the land into thirds and each rule one  
They all nodded.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

At first it was wonderful.  
I had the freedom to do anything and everything that I wanted to do.  
But over the years, as time went by I began to get bored.  
I need something exciting, something like-  
Hmmm *snaps fingers*  
suddenly Adagio dazzle appeared  
ADAGIO: how did I get here.  
DISCORD: I summoned you, I need your powers for something  
ADAGIO: I don't know what your talking about, I lost my powers to twilight sparkle.  
DISCORD: *smirks* but you got them back, from your new friends.  
ADAGIO: how did you-  
DISCORD: listen, all I need you to do is make these people fight.  
ADAGIO: hey, I know that guy  
DISCORD: good, then he will be easy  
ADAGIO: and what if I refuse?  
Discord held up the siren gem is his hand.  
"then I'll just have to destroy this, such a shame, all that power restored then ripped away again"  
ADAGIO: please...don't  
DISCORD: then do we a deal  
Adagio glared at him, then shook his hand.

* * *

**Hey its me L.S.B. SO I've done some thinking, and I thought it would be fun to put viewers in the story.  
But there's only 3 spots left. so the first three that give me enough info will be in the story.  
in order to be in the story you must give me the following info  
1\. physical appearance, eyes, hair, skin, cloths, etc  
2\. emotional appearance: are you happy all the time or sorta on the negative side.  
3\. origin: what turned you into you  
4 likes, dislikes  
5\. weapons (3 to the maximum) and be a bit realistic  
And that's pretty much it, see you on the flip side  
-L.S.B.-  
**


	2. Mallory Shadowielder

**What up its me again and I'm about to write the origins of our first main character. Oh and I realized that I forgot to tell you, though there is only three spots on the story, there are five main characters. Anyway here he is, first on our list. NOTE: character bios are not chapters but are short segments that help the viewers get to know the character.**

* * *

MALLORY SHADOWIELDER  
A.K.A. god of chaos

Physical appearance: six feet tall, telephone wire hair, brown skin  
emotional appearance: childish, funny, sarcastic  
weapons: twin katana, dual machine guns , bo-staff  
likes: science, cryptology, reading latin, nighttime  
dislikes: nothing really

ORIGIN

* * *

The truth is Mallory was already childish, often teasing and tricking others, but doing no actual harm himself. Then one day the original Discord appeared in his bedroom, kidnapped him, and took him to equestria. Eventually he accepted his fate and trained under Discord until he was imprisoned in stone. After that he worked alone. Then he came across Luna, and slowly began to poison her mind. When she transformed into night-mare moon, he was imprisoned in Tartarus,where he trained physically for years. He escaped on the exact day as Night-mare moon. where he led the mane-six to the sisters castle, fought Twilight for Night-mare moon, and then abandoned her when the elements were activated. After season three (and we all know what I'm talking about) Discord came to him and asked him to take up his role as god of chaos. At first he was scared, he never took up such a responsibility, but Discord assured him that everything would be alright, and even today he spend his time spreading chaos whenever he can.

* * *

**And that's Mallory.  
There's still three spots left in my story, so write the info in the review and i'll see on the flip side  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, its me again L.S.B.. I read some of the reviews and um how can I say this. could you ple-  
CORY: not put such disturbing crud as "origins"  
L.S.B.: couldn't you have been a bit nicer  
CORY: I'm not nice, and you know it  
Anyway this chapter will be focusing on or first main character  
and I still need your info to keep this story going so speak your mind, just sorta dial the origins to slightly kid friendly.**

* * *

**Mallory Shadowielder**

Mallory looked at his watch,  
It was 11:05, and he was tired.  
However he couldn't sleep now, especially now.  
In front of him was a old, abandoned, partly destroyed city.  
Behind him was nothing but desert.  
Mallory looked ahead, "oh sure doesn't look like anyone got murdered here" he muttered  
He quickly walked into the city.  
It had been two days since he got a mysterious letter telling him to come to Tokyo.  
Why would I need to come Tokyo he thought.  
Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.  
He quickly turned around, only to see nothing.  
So he simply ignored it and continued walking.  
Soon he heard the footsteps again.  
Once again he turned around, and once again he saw nothing.  
He continued walking.  
Thwip, an arrow was coming for him.  
He spun around and caught it.  
MALLORY: your going to have to do better than that  
Behind him stood Vayne the night hunter.  
Vayne tilted her head, and then shot her crossbow.  
Mallory dodged it with ease.  
Suddenly Mallory heard behind him: ON GAURD!  
Behind him stood Natasha the grand duelist.  
Mallory smirked, then slowly pulled out one of his katana.  
Then he charged for Natasha.  
The two fought, until Mallory's blade pierced Natasha's heart.  
Mallory: midget kabob  
(**A/N:bwahahahahaha I can't believe I wrote that)  
**Suddenly Mallory was almost hit by an arrow.  
MALLORY: you wanna shoot stuff huh, *pulls out machine gun* taste my bullets midget.  
Vayne lied there dead.  
By the time the battle was over it was 5 in the morning.  
Mallory passed out in the middle of the road.

* * *

**I**** totally had fun writing this chapter. Anyway write a review. theres still three spots left.  
and on that bombshell g,night**


	4. Tacosaurus

**That's right it's me again L.S.B. and I'm proud to present our second main character. there's still two spots left so i'll be waiting.  
Anyway here's her character bio.  
**

* * *

TACOSAURUS

Physical appearance: golden blond hair that is wavy, eyes: greenish, bluish, grayish, accompanied with black glasses, white skin, British accent  
Fun fact: when she's in equestria she's an alicorn.  
emotional appearance: optimistic, caring, outgoing, and goofy. but she is also brave, calculating, and noble, a bit over dramatic, and hot headic  
likes: singing, writing, dancing, adventures  
dislikes: tomatoes, mushrooms, spiders, traitors  
weapons: bow and arrows, her magic

* * *

origin

Tacosaurus used to live a happy, bright city. (its the city that Mallory was in when he was fighting vayne and Natasha). then one day discord destroyed her city out of boredom. The city burned, and a huge an explosion occurred, killing everyone...except her. ever since she has been trying to find discord, to pay him back for his crimes


	5. chapter 5

Tacosaurus

* * *

Tacosaurus walked through the grave yard with caution.  
It was dark and eerie, the fog was thick and she could barely see anything.  
suddenly she heard a twig snap.  
She flinched slightly, she had been in this kind of situation before, and it didn't end well.  
Then she clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth.  
TACOSAURUS: whatever happens i'll be ready for it  
Then she heard a growl behind her.  
She quickly spun around with a loaded bow.  
She slowly backed as she saw a pair of red eyes approach her.  
She shot her arrow and saw the beast fall.  
Then she walked up to it.  
It was bigger than a full grown lion, it had horns, talons, and fangs.  
TACOSAURUS: what in the world?  
Suddenly she heard more growls.  
Then a green aura appeared around her hand and illuminated the area around her revealing more of the creatures.  
She then began to run, but that didn't stop them.  
She turned around, there was at least 20-30 behind her.  
She fired her bow it hit the "thing" between the eyes.  
She continued the process over and over, but their numbers didn't change.  
She began to get exhausted, and she was running out of arrows.  
She slung her last arrow and missed.  
TACOSAURUS: oh no  
The creatures surrounded her.  
Her eyes widened, as the monsters pounced.  
TACOSAURUS: not again  
She jerked out of bed, and away from the nightmare.  
Ever since she got that letter to go to Tokyo she's been getting the same nightmare over and over.  
(**A/N coincidence, I think not)**  
TACOSAURUS: I need to end this, I'm going to Tokyo.

* * *

**Yes I decided to make it interconnect. anyways write what you think. you got questions? well I got answerers**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me again, I bet your wondering who sent those letters, why they have come Tokyo of all places, and what's Discord doing at the moment?  
well all of your questions will be answered...in time. Anyway I'm sorry if you thought this was another chapter, I just wanted to make some shoutouts to some people.**

**1st to aria the destroyer. I am bit confused you said that discord rescued you from the fate you created for yourself?  
so are you talking about my discord or the original discord**

**2cnd to jerlynn I need some sort of origin to go off of that way I could sort of know your character better.  
**

**anyway that's it review me your answers, I can't really continue without them**


	7. Aria

**L.S.B. here** and** I would like to release the next character for the story, but he won't have such a big role until later in the story for plotline reasons.  
Anyway so here he is.**

* * *

**ARIA  
A.K.A aria the destroyer**

Physical appearance: 5 foot 5 brown eyed, haired human changling hybrid.  
emotional appearance: unknown  
likes: destruction, fighting, plotting, remaking the elements of disharmony! **(A/N: o.o oh no)  
**dislikes: Aria blaze, twilight haunting him, being made fun of, and tartarus  
weapons: katana, throwing stars

we

origin

* * *

In a different dimension, yes that's right another dimension, Aria got into battle with celestia but was banished to the void in the end. for hundreds of years he did nothing but train from when the sun rose to when the sun set. eventually he tripled his powers. when the ill witted princess passed on the elements of harmony she forgot about Aria and he was able to escape. During the battle between him and the mane six he killed the mane six and destroyed everyone else. In the end he was alone. Discord **(A/N MY DISCORD), **seeing his potential took him under his wing, today he remains following the orders of Discord.

* * *

**So that's Aria, there's only one spot left so who will it be. **


	8. Ali Boy

**Hey so I'm going to write the last OC made by viewers. Drum roll please...and the winner of American ido- oh wait wrong one, what I meant to say the winner for last spot in the story is...**

* * *

ALI BOY

physical description: a grey, orange haired unicorn with a scar on his face for a permanent angry expression. (he always wears concrete armor)  
Emotional description: sarcastic, trigger happy, and greedy  
Likes: causing destruction, video games, yelling KABOOM when an explosion accurse, and doing everything and anything in his cement truck.  
dislikes: beavers, cleaning his cement truck, and canterlot because he forgot to blow the last meter up  
weapons: rocket launcher, sniper rifle, and a knife **(A/N sorry, you can only three)  
**

* * *

origin

The mixer was a unicorn bounty hunter, doing as he liked in his cement truck. he was the master of carnage with his rocket launcher and knife he ravaged the countryside.  
Plundering every city he came across, he made to change his identity frequently in order to avoid certain...situations. Celestia couldn't hunt him down because he left no trace...he did but he filled it up with cement. Anyone who saw him disappeared. he came across aria when he escaped and thanked him for keeping his legend alive. The two became friends are the bounty hunters of Discord, Sombra, and Chrysalis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay now that we have the characters we can start the storyline. ^.^ Oh and I forgot to mention that the events taking place now are on planet earth. the events that took place with discord are in a different dimension. **

* * *

**MAY 9 , SHIKAZUERU city**

A shadow darted across the rooftop, followed by seven others.  
One of them began to shoot.  
Its target quickly moved out of the way, barely dodging the bullet.  
The target began to get exhausted, she jumped down from the rooftop and into the alleyway.  
She continued to run, through the streets of Shikazueru city.  
She ran as fast as she could with the other seven still chasing her.  
Then, to avoid getting shot, she ran into an alleyway and had the worst luck possible, it was a dead end.  
She looked to front of the alley, seven changelings stood there blocking her only exit.  
"give us the envelope and no one gets hurt" she heard one of them say.  
"why do you need this, what so important about it" said the girl as she held up the envelope.  
"lets just say it belongs to someone important, someone of our interest" he replied with a smirk.

* * *

FLASHBACK

She was doing her night patrol of Shikazueru city.  
Then she saw something suspicious, a changeling operation.  
Common in this crime filled city, but still bad news.  
One of them was carrying a suitcase.  
"so where are we taking this to again?" said one of the changelings  
"SHUT UP" another one hissed "if we don't deliver this then Chrysalis will have our heads"  
He continued "now where did I put the car keys" he looked around " we'll, don't just stand there, HELP ME!"  
Then the changeling with the suitcase put the suitcase down in order to assist his leader.  
"now's my chance" she thought as she quietly hopped down from the rooftop and snuck her way to the suitcase.  
Then she snatched the suitcase and darted away.  
A changeling began to speak "ya know what we'll just walk, go grab the suit- where'd it go!"  
Another changeling pointed to a rooftop "over there boss"  
The leader began to chase her but stopped before turning around "c'mon you idiots we gotta get the suitcase back, honestly what do I pay you for?

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"hand it over" the leader smirked "L.S.B."  
He continued " you know for a so-called crafty bounty hunter you sure aren't bright, I mean trying to take us all alone?, seriously?"  
With that she smirked "what makes you think I'm alone?"  
At that moment Deception burst through a window and sliced on in half then she grabbed one by the neck and incinerated it.  
Then Ayasaki jumped down from a rooftop, stabbed one in the stomach and then cut off another ones head.  
The two changelings went to assist their comrades but were stopped by a loud bang and a bullet hole between the eyes. Cory smirked "BOOM headshot"  
The leader was the only one left.  
L.S.B. then pulled out her sword the "Elucidator" and placed it by his throat. **(A/N: every SAO fan is now glaring at me)  
**"what's the letter for, who is the person of interest, and why is it so important?" she said.  
The changeling glared at her before he smirked "do you seriously expect a confession, I am a loyal guard of my queen and I will no-" L.S.B. had gotten tired of him and slit his throat.

At L.S.B's house

* * *

L.S.B. was overlooking the letter for the a millionth time.  
The letter read:

To whom it may concern:

There is a big operation going down in Tokyo japan.  
If you piece of the action, come see, there will be a big prize for success.  
Come alone, and watch your back, we don't want any unwanted guests.  
Remember to come to the shakinowa skyscraper.  
That is where the operation is going to happen.

"this is strange" she thought, it doesn't say who the letter is from.  
But that didn't matter, what mattered was that there's a changeling operation going on and it was obviously important.  
"pack your things girls, looks like we're going to Tokyo.


	10. Chapter 10

**May-14, Tokyo city**

L.S.B. sat there on top the balcony, waiting for the operation to begin.  
But what was going on?, she was the only one in this dump.  
She was starting to believe that the changeling gang operation was written just to distract from Shikazueru city.  
That was until she saw a familiar face.  
"Mallory Shadowielder?" she asked herself in confusion.  
There stood the son of Discord (the original), but why was he here.  
Was he a changeling in disguise?, was Mallory part of the changeling gang?.  
All that mattered was the fact that he was here.  
"huh, L.S.B. what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing" she said, narrowing her eyes a bit.  
" I got this letter saying there was a tournament going on here" he said.  
"what? my letter says that there's a changeling gang operation going down here" she said with great confusion in her eyes.  
The two stood there in awkward silence before another familiar face appeared, Tacosaurus.  
L.S.B. was both confused and happy to see her friend, while . "hey Taco...wait, what are you doing here?"  
" I got this letter saying that there was a meeting of special magicians going her, why?" she said.  
"well, we all got different letters convincing us to come here, the question we should be asking is why we were gathered here" Mallory said, sounding like a sensei.  
"you're right uh...guy" she said blankly.  
**(A/N: keep in mind that L.S.B. knows Mallory and Tacosaurus but Taco and Mallory don't know each other, but you probably knew that didn't you smart guys you ;)  
**Suddenly a crowd of people appeared on the balcony.  
Each person held a weapon, each was strange and unique, and all of them were deadly fighters.  
They all smirked as they surrounded the trio.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now I'm sorry for the insanely short chapter. I wanted to create suspense but I probably did a poor job of it.** **Also I will create a short show on here called ask a character, which is basically where viewers ask a character a question and they will answer it. see you soon  
-L.S.B.**


	11. Chapter 11

The crowd surrounded them.  
The trio smirked and went back to back...to back.  
But before anyone did anything they heard singing, it was beautiful as if it were sung by an angel, but Mallory could sense the evil in it.  
He looked up and saw adagio dazzle...singing!?  
Suddenly the world around him began to close in, he blacked out, but his body wasn't affected.  
Mallory* smirked he unsheathed his weapons.  
**(A/N: the "*" after the name means that they're either under some sort of spell or they are not that person at all but someone in disguise)  
**Everyone stood there, ready to attack, ready to kill.  
The silence was broken, everyone was fighting, citizens of Tokyo reported huge explosions, gun shots, and weird lights and flashes coming from the balcony.  
Then the police got involved, they ordered the err...people on the roof to stop or they would have to use force.  
But it had no effect on them, their fighting, magic usage, and bloodshed continued.  
Then the police sent in some "special forces" to "take care" of the problem.  
They stormed into the building, carrying strange weapons, and eyes of red, but that's another story.  
Then disaster struck, the tower began to collapsed.  
A cloud of dust covered the area around the tower, broken power lines were everywhere spitting out sparks, some buildings were on fire.  
the smoke began to clear and there stood Mallory*, L.S.B.*, Tacosaurus*, and Hyun*.  
**(A/N: if you try to look him up you won't find what you're looking for, instead go to stickpage, stick fights, and then you will the caption that says Hyun that is him)  
**The people of Tokyo watched in horror as the four began to tear their city apart.  
Not intentionally of course, but their fighting was causing the destruction.  
The people fled as the city burned to the ground.

* * *

**Another insanely short chapter, sorry bout that. anyway don't forget to leave a review, up next find out what going on inside the minds of our main characters, and no Hyun is not a main character but the other one are darn it I spoiled it, oh well you don't know all of them. This is L.S.B. signing out.  
-L.S.B.  
**


	12. inside

**As I said in the last chapter, this chapter will focus on what going inside the minds of our main characters, because (and I don't know if I should be telling you this) they aren't aware that they're fighting each other. This chapter might still be a bit short though.**

* * *

**L.S.B., Ayasaki**

Ayasaki sat there on her stool playing her piano.  
She was playing the piano version of swordland.  
She had forgotten how she'd love the piano, she never played it around L.S.B.  
Where was L.S.B. anyway?  
Before she could think about it anymore she lost her train of thought.  
She looked around, it was her old room!  
But how was that possible?, she hadn't been here since she met L.S.B.  
She looked outside, people were talking, children were playing, it was bright and sunny.  
She wanted to go outside but when she tried something inside urged her not to.  
So she went back to her piano.  
The next few days she did the exact same thing.  
Each day she looked out her window and saw people talking, children playing, and a bright sunny day.  
Something seemed off about it, every time she looked outside the window nothing changed.  
Finally curiosity took over her and she bolted through the door, only to find nothing.  
Absolutely nothing.  
She turned around too see her room, her piano, her **dream** disappeared like a fading memory.  
She woke up in a cold, dark room.

* * *

Mallory Shadowielder, Casper nocturne

Casper sat on the beach with Sonata.  
their children were playing in the sand.  
He began to wonder what he was doing here.  
He had no memory of why he was at a beach, nor having any children.  
He stared at his kids in confusion until his thoughts were interrupted by .  
"are you okay Cass" she said with worry in her voice.  
"yeah it's fine" he replied.  
The next few days were paradise for Cass.  
Until one day, "don't swim out to far to sea" sonata said.  
"oh it's fine" Casper said  
Then he bumped something hard, the blue sky and warm beach turned into a enclosed room.  
His love, his children, his **hope** of having any future with sonata was ripped away from him.

* * *

Tacosaurus, giggles

Giggles sat there reading a nice book about how a brachiosaurus got turned into a taco dinosaur hybrid.  
After that she began to get bored with the story and felt like doing some flying.  
So she did just that, she was free and that's all that mattered.  
But she had this weird feeling as if someone was talking to her.  
But who?  
She was the only here.  
Then she heard a voice, it sounded like her friend barrier.  
"WAKE UP, c'mon wake UP" it said.  
But why?, what was going on?  
Suddenly a flash of white filled the skies, blinding her.  
She opened her eyes, she wasn't flying anymore, instead she was in a room with barrier and...Tacosaurus?

* * *

**Well looks like it's another short chapter, I would've done more but I'm still figuring out what to write so to satisfy a 10 year old aunty, I'm posting this chapter.**

**This is L.S.B. signing out  
-L.S.B.-**


	13. inside part 2

** LSB,**

* * *

Ayasaki looked around the room, confusion filled her mind as she began to catch sight of where she was.  
The room was white with nothing in it except for three other people.  
Then she realized who they were, Deception, Cory, and...L.S.B.?  
"what is this place"? Ayasaki thought.  
Why were they here, why was she here, what was going on.  
All of these thoughts emptied into her mind one by one.  
Cory and Deception were just as confused as Ayasaki.  
Then they heard a familiar voice.  
"Well, well, well, look who's awake so early" Adagio smirked.  
Their confusion turned into anger, Cory was going to ask a question but was interrupted by Adagio.  
"I don't have any time for your questions, She's asleep and that's all that matters"  
Before anyone could say a word she spoke again.  
"ta, ta I need to go visit some old friends" then she disappeared into thin air

**Mallory,**

* * *

Casper woke up suddenly from his horrible nightmare.  
He looked around a bit frightened, hoping that his dream had nothing to do with reality.  
He got a good look at his surroundings, nothing but emptiness around him.  
like the sad abyss of an uncreative mind, a writers worst nightmare.  
Casper turned around and saw Anthony, he had a worried look on his face.  
Out of no-where someone began to speak.  
"well it seems that everyone's woken up from their nightmare.  
Casper recognized that smug voice, it was Adagio.  
She looked different through, her eyes green, and her amulet was black instead of red.  
She spoke again "now where is Mallory Shadowielder.  
They looked behind them, Mallory lied there unconscious, snoring.  
This time Anthony spoke "where are we? What have you done?"  
Adagio answered " have you not figured it out yet, makes sense for dummy like you.  
but if you really must know I've traped in Mallory's mind and there's nothing you can do about it."  
Casper smirked "that's were your wrong, we can do anything in the mind"  
Suddenly Casper pulled out a katana and jumped up and...

* * *

**listen guys I am really sorry for the incredibly long wait, I've been busy these days and I don't have much time here.  
but I promise that I will do my best to not let an incident like this happen again.  
oh and please don't call me chuckle nuts ever again  
**


End file.
